User talk:Kingdonfin
Im not exactly sure about your edit to the talk page of the Kakama image...I'll let you off. Juts odn't make an edit like that again.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 05:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC) thanks thank you for helping me with my airship page, i was having some trouble with storyline importence. by the way, do you know anything about Moto Hubs? Yea sure. Anything else is there anything else you want me to do? I need help badly alright how do you change your user page once you have edited it for the first time You click the record tab at the top of your page. if you need anything else then just ask me on my talk page (click on my name to go there), i like it when people do. the admins. will like you a whole lot more if you put the template:rating on your page. Panakalego 16:33, 4 February 2008 (UTC) What edits do I need to do? Can people please post here edits you want me to do, I need to get better and I want to help. Put as many as you like. 100 to 100,000,000. E.G *Iruini (Now done by Kingdonfin) The real thing below. * Toa Hagah Edits Your edits to the Toa Hagah's individual articles seem to be like they're taken straight from a book or comic, please summarize or paraphrase if you're adding information. OsmiuMap 06:54, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ok thanks, they were not but that is how I was gathering the info. Edits What you add is either irrelevant or way too logical to be added. That is why I remove information. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 05:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry, I suddenly realised. Im soo sorry. Leaked names You're not in trouble or anything because you probably didn't realize this, and it was such a long time ago that I can't punish you anyway, but the names you added to the Bionicle Sets page about a month ago were leaked names. See here for our policy on leaked names... Yeah, I have no idea how you got those through without anyone noticing, and you're lucky you did or else you would've been in big trouble... But no worries, just don't do it again, okay? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What are leeked names? :Leaked names are names of sets that Lego didn't want us to find out about yet. They are "leaked" onto the Internet illegally by retailers who want to build excitement for the coming set line. So it's a pretty big deal. We don't want our wiki to perpetuate the illegal actions, so we completely refuse to host leaked names, especially names of 2009 summer sets before the winter sets are even widely available yet. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you so much for telling me, I sorry, I will not make that mistake again. P.S. Thank you, I want to do well. :No problem. And thanks for being so apologetic and compliant about it; sometimes we get people who put up spam just to be annoying, so I'm glad to see you aren't one of them. =) Hey do you think you could give me a project on lots of pages! Please. ::Ugh? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Well not lots but like 1 or 2? I believe on the mainpage there is a list of things to do.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC)